ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried
Character Info Siegfried Schtauffen is a major character in the Soul series. Though never officially stated to be the main protagonist, he is arguably the most central character of the series. Along with Taki and Mitsurugi, he is one of a few characters that has been included in every game in the series, appearing in Soul Calibur and Soulcalibur II as the story's main villain. Siegfried made his first appearance in Soul Edge and has returned for Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur III, and Soulcalibur IV. He can also be seen in Soulcalibur II as an unlockable costume for his temporary alter-ego, Nightmare. The spin-off title Soulcalibur Legends was released in 2007 with Siegfried being the central character, and he has been confirmed to return in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. What lies in his soul is Redemption. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Siegfried says "You shall never defeat me!" Down Taunt: Siegfried slams Soul Caliber into the ground and says, "C'mon!" Side Taunt: Siegfried laughs harshly and says "Pathetic!" Entrance There is a flash of white light, then Siegfried's body forms, and Siegfried appears. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Siegfried's hair. Moveset Standard Special Pure Sword Beam (3%-20%): Siegfried points Soul Caliber forward, while a small bright light is seen on the tip of Soul Caliber, then Siegfried fires a beam out of the tip of Soul Caliber.. You can charge this attack until the light is about the size of a soccer ball. When you just press the Special button, Siegfried fires a small white beam, until it hits a object or enemy. When fully charged, the beam is about as wide as Kirby, and disappears when goes off the stage, hits a object or enemy. Uncharged deals 3%-5%, fully charged deals 16%-20% Side Special Godly Dash (10%-15): Siegfried disappears, then reappears about 2 Bowser foreword from where he was standing. If anyone is caught in between, they freeze, and then turn white for a split second, then explode in a small white explosion, sending the enemy flying. Up Special Pure Force Field Lift (0%): A White Magic surrounds Siegfried, like a bubble, while it lifts him up for a short distance. You can aim where you go, with the directional pad. It is impossible for Siegfried to get hit, but he cannot hurt anyone else. After awhile, the Pure bubble pops, and Siegfried starts free falling. Down Special Pure Force Field (0%): This is the same as Siegfried's Up Special, exept it is on the ground. Siegfried is protected from any attacks for about 1 1/2 seconds. Then there is a short period where the Force Field turns off, and Siegfried is open to attacks. Final Smash Godly Crush (KO%): Siegfried sends out some off his white magic on the player in first place, (Second if he is in first.) Then he surrounds the player in the white magic, and he cannot move, then Siegfried spins his hand around above his head, then the white magic turns green. Then Siegfried lifts his arm into the air, the bubble moves into the air, then Siegfried clenches his fists, causing the bubble to shrink, with the player inside of it. You can hear the players scream, as he is crushed for the K.O. It is hard to dodge this attack, but with precise timing, it's possible. Also Siegfried is invincible during this attack, but he then is not invincible when lifting the Bubble into the air and shrinking it, if he is hit, the attack ends. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Soul Calibur